Repetition
by LeeAndAnna
Summary: Bee considered two options. 1: Hanna and Riley both went to a chinese restaurant and started arguing then some old lady gave them fortune cookies then the next morning the switched bodies. (It was a Friday) or 2: Hanna and Riley got in a fight with aliens who switched their bodies Rated T Because I am Paraniod, Also it's more abourt norse mythology but that wasn't a option


Chapter 1

And so It Begins

It seemed like a normal day, or normal for Hanna Jonson. This included having a fight with her cat over the sink, cleaning the entire house because a book was placed wrong on the shelf, rereading the first three Harry Potter books and getting out before her bus came. The cold wind seemed to bite her face. As she breathed out she noticed the snow melting on her glasses blurring her vision. Hanna saw a yellow blob coming towards her as she was cleaning her glasses. The bus stops with a screech and Hanna runs up the stair she sits in an empty seat in the middle of the bus. The little kids sit in the front but the drop out who really should be in high school sit in the back. Hanna stares out the window and drums her fingers on the windowsill completely zoning out.

"Hanna, Hanna! Midgard to Hanna!"

Hanna turned around and saw Bee talking to her with a ridiculous grin on her face. Bee was an interesting person and in many ways the opposite of Hanna even though they had the same black hair and bright green eyes. Bee was pale and her eyes were always laughing, while Hanna had tan skin and an icy glare. Which she now used on Bee.

"Nice to see you too..." Bee muttered

Hanna smirked, "Don't talk to me when I am zoned out, and I won't glare at you."

"Lighten up, it's Friday!"

"Yay, we get to do the same thing we do every weekend: nothing!"

"Jeez, do you always have to be such a party pooper?"

"Yes." And from the way Hanna said it Bee knew they should change topics.

* * *

The rest of the bus ride was awkward; Hanna kept on reorganizing everything obsessively: pens, pencils, homework. By the time the bus stopped Hanna had reorganized everything ten times. Bee just sat twiddling her thumbs wondering what was wrong with her friend.

* * *

First period was math, which was Hannah's best subject, Hanna loved it because it was logical, no opinions, just right or wrong. The only problem she sat next to him; her worst enemy. Or, as Bee liked to think, her crush. Hanna insisted that he was a slobber faced maggot, but Bee enjoyed teasing her.

However, today Hanna completely ignored him. No teasing, no punching, not even glaring. Bee was worried when Hanna wasn't making fun of him something was wrong. Even he seemed worried, his eyes occasionally shifting towards her as if she was going to attack him.

The rest of class was normal...ish. The teacher was pleased that Hanna wasn't arguing and the lesson went faster than usual. Bee braided a loose strand of her curly hair and wondered what she should do about Hanna behavior.

Someone tapped Bee on the shoulder, "Bee? Are you ok?" someone whispered.

Bee turned around to face them. Riley, who sat next to her, was sitting her with a confused look on her face.

"Umm... yeah. Thanks for asking..." Bee now had the same look Riley did on her face. Riley almost never talked to her. Riley was the resident popular girl, Perfect clothes perfect grades, perfect everything. So, of course, she acted like she was better than everyone at EVERYTHING and never talked to anyone much less feel concern.

Bee decided to ignore Riley's strange behavior, Which was harder than you would think.

"So, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Doing anything cool this weekend?"

"No."

"Are you going to answer me in only one word?"

"Yep."

"Fine then."

Riley turned around and started muttering something about "trying to be nice" and "stupid bet". Bee rolled her eyes and hoped the next class would be easier.

* * *

The next classes were easier for Bee. But not for Hanna, many of her friends came up and asked what was wrong.

"YOU." Hanna told all of them, and walked off annoyed at their very existence. All throughout the day she ignored, annoyed and was generally mean.

Bee was confused. Hanna was normally one of the nicest people around sure she was obsessed with order and organizing but she was really nice. Riley was the one who ignored not Hanna.

Bee considered two options.

1: Hanna and Riley both went to a chinese restaurant and started arguing then some old lady gave them fortune cookies then the next morning the switched bodies. (It was a friday)

or

2: Hanna and Riley got in a fight with aliens who switched their bodies

Bee decided that both ideas were probably incorrect, but as Sherlock Holmes says, "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." so she kept those ideas in mind however improbable they were.

* * *

The bus ride home was just as awkward as the one to school. Hanna stared out the window scowling wishing it was over she didn't even notice that Bee left.

As the bus drove on Hanna saw some familiar sights and knew her stop was soon. Hanna grabbed her stuff and before leaving she moved a pencil in her binder. As Hanna got up the bus stopped. Hanna ran up to the bus driver and hurried down the steps.

"Have a good weekend." The bus driver said

"Don't worry I will." Hanna said with a smirk. She was glad to be home she could finally get to work.

* * *

Hanna had finished her homework and was now laying in her bed carving a strange piece of wood.

The wood was a dark ebony color that seemed almost iridescent. Hanna was carving what seemed to be a story made of pictures. It showed a girl holding a Hammer and next to her a girl holding what seemed to be a star. Below them was a fox standing on two legs. On the other side it showed the two girls fighting and the fox running away to something that Hanna hadn't finished drawing.

Hanna's phone started ringing. Hanna dropped the carving and grabbed her phone. The little screen telling her she had a text popped up. Hanna touched the screen to read it.

RILEY: r u done with yours?

Hanna rolled her eyes, of all the people in the world it had to be Riley that was helping her.

HANNA: no, r u?

Hanna hit the send button on the phone and went back to carving. The phone rang.

RILEY: yes. and so should you!

Hanna rolled her eyes, and continued to work.

* * *

Bee was mad. Really really mad. Sure she had a dream that she was murdering countless people, but she wasn't crazy. Everyone has dreams about killing people, right?

Her mom, after hearing about her dream, insisted that she see a psychiatrist. Bee hated everything about this . For one psychiatrists are crazy (who the hell wants to hear about other people's problems,in their right mind.) , also she did not need a psychiatrist she was completely sane. Not to mention that it would cost way too much money.

But her mom was too worried about her "poor little girl" to let her stay away from getting therapy. So, she let her mom dragged to Dr. Dvergur's office. His office was probably the strangest place she had been to. The room looked like those halls that were in norse mythology. The roof was at least 10 feet tall and there were tapestries all down the hall of giants and gods. Bee stopped to stare at the hall but her mom kept walking as if giant hallways instead of offices where normal

They walked to the end of the hallway Bee still gaping at the tapestries. A small man sat on a chair that was about five sizes too big for him and a bear skin rug was on the floor.

"Dr. Dvergur?" Bee's mom asked.

The man on the chair smiled kindly wrinkles reaching his dark eyes. "It's pronounced Deergur, The V is silent."

Bee Smiled back "I'll remember that. My name is-"

**T**he Doctor interrupted her "I know your name, Loki."

* * *

**A.N. : So Yeah, That is my story that might possibly make sence. Maybe? probably not?**

**As you can Probably see I am in serous need of a beta so if you are one or know one please let me know thanks**

**(Insert shameless review parroting here)**


End file.
